


Five things the team noticed (and one they didn't)

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To quote so many others: Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things the team noticed (and one they didn't)

1.

McGee noticed the cars.

Tony had been looking for a new car for a while now, his old one having given up on him. McGee knew that even though Tony claimed to have come to appreciate public transport, it was an outright lie and he wondered how Tony was really getting around. Then one day, he spotted not only Gibbs’ Challenger in the parking lot, but also Gibbs’ truck. He was curious to know how Tony had gotten Gibbs to lend him his truck, but knew that his boss was sometimes indulgent with Tony, letting him stay at his house if there was something wrong with Tony’s apartment for instance, so he guessed that this was also one of those things. And Gibbs probably preferred Tony arriving on time at crime scenes, so it would be logical for Gibbs to let Tony use his truck as long as Gibbs didn’t need it himself.

 

_“Tony, there’s no need to buy a new car. The truck is available and we really don’t need trying to fit three cars into the driveway.”_

_“But the truck is so not me! I need a classic, something that fits my personality.”_

_Jethro hauled Tony into the cabin of the truck and proceeded to fuck him senseless on the front seat._

_Afterwards, Tony admitted that the truck definitely fit his personality._

 

McGee’s light bulb moment came one Friday afternoon, when they were all eager to start their weekends and they were counting down the minutes to quitting time. Sweeping into the bullpen, coffee cup in hand, Gibbs stopped in front of Tony’s desk, saying: “Tony, I want to stop at the lumber yard on the way home.” Without comment or question, Tony found and held out the keys to the pick-up. And Gibbs exchanged them for the keys to the Challenger.

Borrowing Gibbs' truck was one thing, but NOBODY got to drive Gibbs’ Challenger.

Except his Tony, obviously.

 

2.

Abby noticed the clothes.

Sometimes, Tony would walk around in a t-shirt that was just a size too small for him. Not that Abby minded, it gave her a good opportunity to check out Tony’s abs and chest, and they were definitely worth a viewing. Other times, Gibbs seemed to be wearing socks that were just a little too big, the tops of the heels peeking out above the tops of his shoes. Abby supposed that they were new and Gibbs had just bought them a size too large in case they would shrink in the laundry. One day, Gibbs wasn’t wearing one of his usual polo shirts, but instead a well fitted button down in a silver grey that matched his hair and complimented his eyes. And gradually more such shirts replaced the polo’s. The pants became more fitted too, almost showing off his butt. Speculation about a new lady in Gibbs' life quickly went round the office.

 

_"Tony, you will not wear this shirt to work anymore. The way it moulds to your body is too distracting, I can't keep my hands off you."_

_Letting Gibbs' cock slip out from between his lips, Tony looked up and asked: "I thought you liked dragging me into the elevator for a quicky?"_

_"God, I do, you know I do… Hey, why don't YOU drag ME into the elevator more often?"_

_"Start wearing clothes that show off that fabulous body of yours, and I won't be able to resist."_

_"We'll go shopping tomorrow."_

_"Good. That cabinet nearly finished?"_

_"Yeah, I'll finish it tonight so you can put your stuff in it. We really need to stop mixing up our t-shirts and socks."_

_Done with talking, Tony resumed using his mouth in a different way to show Jethro his appreciation._

 

Abby thought that Gibbs was taking this whole new clothes thing a bit too seriously, and she felt that maybe Tony was feeling a bit threatened. He had always been the fashionable one until now. Because whenever Gibbs would walk around in a particularly sexy outfit, Tony would look at him and say something like: "Boss, that shirt…" and then they would go into the elevator. But after a few times, Abby realized that Tony didn't look chastened when they re-emerged. No, it was more like he looked sated. And his hair would be too ruffled to be from a head slap. More like someone had run his hands through it. And both their lips would seem a little reddened and swollen.

Abby worked with evidence every day. And she didn't need any more evidence than this to know what was going on.

Gibbs' inspiration for his new clothing was so obviously his Tony.

 

3.

Ziva noticed the handprint.

It was a particularly messy crime scene, blood, paint and other fluids covering every surface. Taking samples of everything to get to Abby for analysis, it was impossible not to get at least some of the stuff on their gloves. Tony complained about the smudges on his sketch book, the mess on his camera and the residue his own gloves left on his bag. Finally Gibbs snapped at him to come with him outside and let Ziva and McGee finish processing the scene.

 

_Once outside and out of sight, Jethro pushes Tony against the side wall of the house and kissed him deeply._

_"Gibbs, we're at a crime scene!" Tony protested only half-heartedly before devouring Jethro's lips with his own._

_"Don't care, I need to kiss you now." And he proceeded to do just that, pulling Tony against him and grabbing Tony's ass, kneading the firm globes._

 

It was only when they returned to the office, Ziva following Tony and Gibbs out of the elevator, when she saw the handprint on Tony's pants, right on his ass. It wasn't a sharply defined print, as if someone had smacked him on the ass. No, it looked like someone had been pawing at Tony's ass, groping it, smudging the outline of the print. And from the color, she recognized the gloopy goo that Gibbs had gotten onto his gloves at the crime scene.

Nobody on team Gibbs would ever get away with such unprofessional behavior at a crime scene.

Except apparently Gibbs, when it concerned him and his Tony.

 

4.

Ducky noticed the hair.

Gibbs' haircut hadn't changed in years, always the same high and tight marine cut that he'd had since the corps. But Gibbs had missed his usual barber's appointment due to a case, and then seemed to have forgotten to reschedule it, because the silver strands were growing longer. At the same time, hair-wise, Tony seemed to be reverting back to his earlier days at NCIS. While having kept his hair relatively short in recent years, he was now growing it longer again. Though not as long as in the beginning when Ducky had first met the boy, Tony had now let it grow a good inch longer than before. And then Ducky realized that neither man's hair was getting any longer than that. Both still looked professional and neat, they just each had an extra inch of hair where before it had been cropped short.

 

_Jethro groaned around Tony's dick in his mouth when the younger man managed to pull tightly on his hair, and Jethro was disappointed when Tony's fingers slipped from the short strands._

_"Damn it, Jethro, I love tugging your hair when you're sucking me off, and I know you love it too, but it's just too short."_

_At the amused look Jethro threw him without stopping the bobbing up and down, Tony clarified: "Your hair, dammit! Your HAIR is too short."_

 

So when one day in the bullpen, a particularly vicious banter was developing between the younger three team members, and Gibbs called them children and accused them of looking like they would be starting to pull each others pig tails soon, Ducky smiled when he heard Tony whisper to Gibbs: "I won't be pulling anyone's hair until we get home tonight."

Ducky knew that nobody would get away with pulling Jethro's pig tails.

Except of course his Tony.

 

5.

Vance noticed the head slap.

It was a grueling case and everybody on team Gibbs was running themselves ragged trying to solve it. Gibbs seemed obsessed and Vance was worried about his best team, so he studied them from the balcony outside MTAC, looking down into the bullpen to keep an eye on them. Gibbs was getting more and more agitated and his behavior was interfering with the team. DiNozzo was running interference whenever he could, but still McGee and Ziva were taking their share of flack whenever Gibbs exploded. When finally Gibbs almost had McGee in tears, DiNozzo lead him behind the stairs and when Gibbs got in his face, DiNozzo head slapped him.

 

_"Tony, when I get out of control, I lean on you to ground me."_

_"What do you want me to do, Jethro, head slap you back into sanity?"_

_"If that's what it takes."_

 

Vance had no idea what he just witnessed, but apparently it worked. Gibbs seemed to pull himself together and strode back into the bullpen. DiNozzo stayed behind the staircase for a moment, and Vance saw him take a deep breath to centre himself before moving back out into the bullpen. Then Vance knew.

Nobody survived head slapping Jethro Gibbs.

Except perhaps his Tony.

 

6.

No one noticed the rings.

The chains hung from their necks inconspicuously, and at the end of each hung a platinum ring inscribed with a date and two names. At the end of each day, getting into their cars, each man took the ring off the chain and slipped it around his fourth finger. Tapping it lightly against the steering wheel, each man remembered what was important.

_"Will you marry me, Jethro?"_

_"I love you, Tony. Of course I will."_

 

_"I do."_

 

_"I love you too"_

 

_"Stay with me forever?"_

_"Always."_

 

Tony still couldn't believe that he and Jethro were together. He had spent years yearning after the man, and when one drunken night something had happened that really shouldn't have, he couldn't believe his luck. In the morning, sober and aware, Tony had started to doubt. But when Jethro had made it clear that he was playing for keeps, Tony nearly sobbed in relief. Tony moved in quickly, well basically, he just never left. His stuff made its way over to Gibbs' place, their home, pretty quickly, and it just seemed to fit. It wasn't long before Tony started thinking of something even more permanent. He made his preparations and one evening, sank to his knees and carried out the classic proposal.

And Gibbs knew, after four marriages, that he would never get married again.

Except of course to his Tony.


End file.
